yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/50
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 50-وَإِذْ قُلْنَا لِلْمَلَائِكَةِ اسْجُدُوا لِآدَمَ فَسَجَدُوا إِلَّا إِبْلِيسَ كَانَ مِنَ الْجِنِّ فَفَسَقَ عَنْ أَمْرِ رَبِّهِ أَفَتَتَّخِذُونَهُ وَذُرِّيَّتَهُ أَوْلِيَاء مِن دُونِي وَهُمْ لَكُمْ عَدُوٌّ بِئْسَ لِلظَّالِمِينَ بَدَلًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 50-Ve iz kulnâ lil melâiketiscudû li âdeme fe secedû illâ iblîs(iblîse), kâne minel cinni fe feseka an emri rabbih(rabbihî), e fe tettehızûnehu ve zurriyyetehû evliyâe min dûnî ve hum lekum aduvv(aduvvun), bi'se liz zâlimîne bedelâ(bedelen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve iz : ve olmuştu * 2. kulnâ : biz dedik * 3. li el melâiketi : meleklere * 4. uscudû : secde edin * 5. li âdeme : Âdem'e * 6. fe secedû : hemen secde ettiler * 7. illâ iblîse : iblis dışında, iblis hariç * 8. kâne : oldu, idi * 9. min el cinni : cinlerden * 10. fe feseka : böylece fıska düştü, itaat etmedi, isyan etti * 11. an emri : emrinden * 12. rabbi-hî : onun Rabbi * 13. e fe tettehızûne-hu : hâlâ onu ediniyor musunuz * 14. ve zurriyyete-hû : ve onun zürriyetini, neslini * 15. evliyâe : dostlar * 16. min dû-nî : benden başka * 17. ve hum : ve onlar * 18. lekum : size, sizin için * 19. aduvvun : düşmandır * 20. bi'se : ne kötü * 21. liz zâlimîne (li ez zâlimîne) : zalimler için * 22. bedelen : bedel, karşılık Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 50-An o zamânı hani biz meleklere, secde edin Âdem'e demiştik de İblis'ten başka hepsi secde etmişti, o, cin cinsindendi de Rabbinin emrinden çıkmıştı. Beni bırakıp da onu ve soyunu, dost mu ediniyorsunuz, halbuki onlar, size düşmandır; Allah'ı bırakıp Şeytanı dost edinmek, zâlimler için ne de kötü bir değişme muâmelesidir bu. Ali Bulaç Meali * 50-Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik; İblis'in dışında (diğerleri) secde etmişlerdi. O cinlerdendi, böylelikle Rabbinin emrinden dışarı çıkmıştı. Bu durumda Beni bırakıp onu ve onun soyunu veliler mi edineceksiniz? Oysa onlar sizin düşmanlarınızdır. (Bu,) Zalimler için ne kadar kötü bir (tercih) değiştirmedir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 50-Meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" dediğimizde İblis dışında hepsi secde etti. O cinlerdendi, Rabbinin emrinden çıktı. Şimdi siz beni bırakıp da onu ve soyunu dostlar mı ediniyorsunuz? Oysa onlar sizin düşmanlarınızdır. Bu zalimler için ne kötü bir değişmedir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 50-Meleklere: 'Adem'e secde edin' demiştik. İblis'ten başka hepsi secde etmişti. O, cinlerden idi. Rabbinin buyruğu dışına çıktı. Ey insanoğulları! Siz Beni bırakıp onu ve soyunu dost mu ediniyorsunuz? Halbuki onlar size düşmandır. Kendilerine yazık edenler için bu ne kötü değişmedir! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 50-Hani biz meleklere, “Âdem için saygı ile eğilin” demiştik de İblis’ten başka hepsi saygı ile eğilmişlerdi. İblis ise cinlerdendi de Rabbinin emri dışına çıktı. Şimdi siz, beni bırakıp da İblis’i ve neslini, kendinize dostlar mı ediniyorsunuz? Hâlbuki onlar sizin için birer düşmandırlar. Bu, zalimler için ne kötü bir bedeldir! Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 50-Hani biz meleklere: Âdem'e secde edin, demiştik; İblis hariç olmak üzere, onlar hemen secde ettiler. İblis cinlerdendi; Rabbinin emrinden dışarı çıktı. Şimdi siz, beni bırakıp da onu ve onun soyunu mu dost ediniyorsunuz? Oysa onlar sizin düşmanınızdır. Zalimler için bu ne fena bir değişmedir! Edip Yüksel Meali * 50-Meleklere, 'Adem'e secde edin!,' dediğimiz zaman hepsi secde ettiler; yalnız İblis hariç. Rabb'inin emrine karşı geldiği için cinlerden oldu. Beni bırakıp onu ve soyunu mu dostlar ediniyorsunuz? Oysa onlar, sizin düşmanlarınızdır. Zalimler için bu ne kötü bir değişmedir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 50-Yine o vakti hatırla ki, meleklere: «Adem için secde edin!» demiştik, hemen secde ettiler, ancak İblis cinlerden idi Rabbinin emri dışına çıktı. Şimdi siz beni bırakıp da onu ve soyunu kendinize dost mu ediniyorsunuz? Onlar size düşman iken! Zalimler için ne kötü bir değişme! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 50-Yine düşün o vakıt ki Melâikeye Âdem için secde edin demiştik hemen secde ettiler, ancak İblis, Cinden idi de Rabbının emrinden çıktı, ya şimdi siz beni bırakıp da onu ve zürriyyetini kendinize evliya mı ittihaz ediyorsunuz onlar size öyle düşman iken? zalimler için ne fena bedel Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 50-Ve yâd et o zamanı ki, meleklere, «Âdem'e secde ediniz.» demiştik te, onlar da hemen secde etmişlerdi, İblis müstesna; cin tâifesinden idi. Rabbinin emrinden çıkıverdi. Şimdi Benden gayrı onu ve onun zürriyetini dostlar mı ediniyorsunuz? Halbuki onlar sizin için bir düşmandır. Zalimler için ne fena bir bedel. Muhammed Esed * 50-Ve (hatırla ki) Biz meleklere "Adem'in önünde yere kapanın!" dediğimiz zaman, İblis dışında, onların hepsi yere kapanmıştı. (İblis) görünmeyen varlıklardan biriydi; ve böylece Rabbinin buyruğu dışına çıktı. Peki, yine de onu ve avanesini kendinize dostlar/sırdaşlar edinecek misiniz, hem de onlar sizin düşmanlarınız olduğu halde? Zalimler adına bu ne kötü bir mübadeledir! Suat Yıldırım * 50-Hani bir zaman Biz meleklere: "Âdem’e secde edin!" deyince, onlar da derhal secdeye kapanmışlardı. Ne var ki İblis eğilmemişti. O cinlerden idi. Rabbinin emrinin dışına çıktı. Ey Âdem’in evlatları!Onlar size düşman oldukları halde, siz kalkıp Benden ayrı olarak onu ve onun evlatlarını mı dost ediniyorsunuz?Zalimler için ne fena bir bedel! Ne zararlı bir takas! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 50-Meleklere: "Âdem'e secde edin!" demiştik; secde ettiler, yalnız İblis etmedi. O cinlerdendi, Rabbinin buyruğu dışına çıktı. Şimdi siz, benden ayrı olarak onu ve onun neslini dostlar mı ediniyorsunuz? Oysa onlar, sizin düşmanınızdır. Zâlimler için ne kötü bir değiştirmedir (bu. Dost olan Allâh'ı bırakıp düşman olan şeytânı ve zürriyetini dost tutmak)! Şaban Piriş Meali * 50-Hani meleklere: -Adem için secde edin, demiştik de İblis dışında hepsi secde etmişti. O, cinlerden olduğu için Rabbinin emrinden dışarı çıktı. O halde siz, onlar sizin düşmanınız olmasına rağmen, benim dışımda onu ve soyunu kendinize dost mu ediniyorsunuz? Zalimler için ne kötü bir bedel! Ümit Şimşek Meali * 50-Hani Rabbin meleklere 'Âdem'e secde edin' demişti de, İblis hariç hepsi secde etmişti. O ise cinlerden idi ve Rabbinin emrinden çıkmıştı. Şimdi siz, Beni bırakıp da, düşmanınız oldukları halde onu ve soyunu mu dost edineceksiniz? Zalimler için ne kötü bir takastır bu! Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 50-Hani, biz meleklere "Âdem'e secde edin" demiştik de İblis dışında hepsi secde etmişti. İblis, cinlerdendi. Kendi Rabbinin emrine ters düştü. Şimdi siz, benim beri yanımdan, onu ve onun soyunu dostlar mı ediniyorsunuz? Hem de onlar sizin düşmanınızken. Zalimler için ne kötü bir değiştirmedir bu! Yusuf Ali (English) * 50- Behold! We said to the angels, "Bow down(2392) to Adam": They bowed down except Iblis. He was one of the Jinns,(2393) and he broke the Command of his Lord. Will ye then take him and his progeny(2394) as protectors rather than Me? And they are enemies M. Pickthall (English) * 50- And (remember) when We said unto the angels: Fall prostrate before Adam, and they fell prostrate, all save Ibis. He was of the Jinn, so he rebelled against his Lord's command. Will ye choose him and his seed for your protecting friends instead of Me, when they are an enemy unto you? Calamitous is the exchange for evil-doers! Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 50- Yine o vakti hatırla ki biz, meleklere: "Âdem'e secde edin!" demiştik. İblis hariç olmak üzere onlar hemen secde ettiler. İblis cinlerdendi, Rabbinin emrinden dışarı çıktı. Şimdi siz beni bırakıp da İblis'i ve soyunu dostlar mı ediniyorsunuz? Halbuki onlar sizin düşmanınızdır. Zalimler için bu ne kötü bir değişmedir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *46- Mal ve çocuklar, dünya hayatının çekici-süsüdür; sürekli olan 'salih davranışlar' ise, Rabbinin katında sevap bakımından daha hayırlıdır, umut etmek bakımından da daha hayırlıdır. 47- Dağları yürüteceğimiz gün,(42) yeri çırılçıplak (dümdüz olmuş) görürsün;(43) onları bir arada toplamışız da, içlerinden hiç birini dışarda bırakmamışızdır.(44) 48- Onlar senin Rabbine sıra sıra sunulmuşlardır. Andolsun, sizi ilk defa yarattığımız gibi bize gelmiş oldunuz. (45) Hayır, siz, Bizim size bir kavuşma-zamanı tesbit etmediğimizi sanmıştınız değil mi? 49- (Önlerine) Kitap konulmuştur; artık suçlu-günahkârların, onda olanlardan dolayı dehşetle-korkuya kapıdıklarını görürsün. Derler ki: "Eyvahlar bize, bu kitaba ne oluyor ki, küçük büyük bırakmayıp her şeyi sayıp-döküyor?" Yapıp-ettiklerini (önlerinde) hazır bulmuşlardır. Rabbin hiç kimseye zulmetmez.(46) 50- Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik; İblis'in dışında (diğerleri) secde etmişlerdi.(47) O cinlerdendi, böylelikle Rabbinin emrinden dışarı çıkmıştı.(48) Bu durumda Beni bırakıp onu ve onun soyunu veliler mi edineceksiniz? Oysa onlar sizin düşmanlarınızdır. (Bu,) Zalimler için ne kadar kötü bir (tercih) değiştirmedir. 51- Göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında da, kendi nefislerinin yaratılışında da Ben onları şahid tutmadım.(49) Ben, saptırıcıları yardımcı-güç de edinmedim. AÇIKLAMA 42. Yer çekimi ortadan kalktığında o gün, dağlar, bulutlar gibi oraya buraya hareket edeceklerdir. Kur'an aynı olayı Neml Suresi 88'de şöyle anlatır: "Dağları görürsün de onları sabit (donmuş) sanırsın, oysa o gün onlar bulutların sürüklenmesi gibi sürüklenirler." 43. "Yeri çırılçıplak görürsün." Yeryüzünde ne bir bitki, ne de bir bina kalacaktır ve o çırılçıplak bir alan haline gelecektir. Bu surenin 8. ayetinde de aynı olaya değinilmiştir. 44. Yani, "İlk insan Adem'den kıyamet gününün son anında doğan çocuğa dek bütün insanları mahşerde toplayacağız. Hatta doğduktan sonra bir kez nefes alan bir çocuk bile o gün mahşerde toplananlar arasında olacaktır." 45. Bu söz o gün, ahireti inkar edenlere hitaben söylenecektir: "Şimdi, peygamberlerin öğrettiği bilginin doğru olduğunu görüyorsunuz, onlar size Allah'ın sizi annelerinizin rahminde ilk yarattığı gibi tekrar dirilteceğini söylemişlerdi fakat siz bunu inkar etmiştiniz. İkinci kez hayata döndürülüp döndürülmediğinizi şimdi söyleyin bakalım." 46. "Rabbin hiç kimseye (zerre kadar) zulmetmez": Ne başkasının işlediği bir günah bir kimsenin hesap defterine yazılır, ne bir kimse işlediği günahın cezasından fazlasına çarptırılır, ne de suçsuz bir insan cezalandırılır. 47. Adem ve İblis kıssasına, sapık insanları yaptıkları hata konusunda uyarmak amacıyla değinilmiştir. İnsanların kendilerinin iyiliğini isteyen peygamberleri bir tarafa bırakıp da, Adem'e secde etmeyi reddettiğinden beri insanların ezeli düşmanı olan İblis'in tuzaklarına kapılmaları büyük bir hatadır. 48. İblis'in Allah'a isyan etmesi muhtemeldi. Çünkü o meleklerden değil cinlerden biriydi. Kur'an'da meleklerin kesinlikle ve yaratılıştan itaatkâr olduklarının açıkça ifade edildiğine dikkat edilmelidir. 1) "Onlar büyüklük taslamazlar, kendilerine hakim olan Rablerinden korkarlar ve ne emrolunurlarsa onu yaparlar." (Nahl: 50) 2) ".... Onlar Allah kendilerine neyi emretmişse ona isyan etmezler ve ne emrolunurlarsa onu yaparlar." (Tahrim: 6) Meleklerin tersine cinler, insanlar gibidirler. İtaat etme seçeneklerine sahiptirler. Yani onlara da inanma veya inanmama, itaat etme veya isyan etme özgürlük ve yetkisi verilmiştir. Bu, İblisin cinlerden biri olduğu ve bu nedenle de onun isyan yolunu seçtiği söylenerek de açığa çıkmaktadır. (Bkz. Hicr: 27, Cin: 13-15) Bu ayet, İblisin bir melek olduğu, hatta sıradan bir melek değil, meleklerin başkanı olduğu konusunda çoğu insanda var olan yanlış anlamayı tamamen ortadan kaldırmaktadır. Kur'an'da geçen "Biz meleklere" "Adem'e secde edin" dediğimizde hepsi secde etti, fakat İblis secde edenlerden olmadı" ifadesi nedeniyle ortaya çıkan zorluk ve karışıklığa gelince, meleklere verilen emrin, meleklerin yönetimi altında bulunan tüm yeryüzü yaratıkları için geçerli olduğuna, onların da insana boyun eğmek zorunda olduklarına dikkat edilmelidir. Buna uygun bir şekilde bütün yaratıklar meleklerle birlikte secde ettiler, fakat İblis onlarla birlikte secde etmekten kaçındı. Bkz. Müminun: 73 49. Burada kafirlere şeytanların itaat ve ibadete layık olmadıkları, çünkü onların yerlerin ve göklerin yaratılışında hiç bir katkıları olmadığı, hatta onların kendilerinin bile yaratıldıkları, bu nedenle sadece Allah'ın ibadete layık olduğu anlatılmak istenmektedir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *50. VE Kİ Biz meleklere "Âdem'in önünde yere kapanın!" (52) dediğimiz zaman, İblis dışında, onların hepsi yere kapanmıştı. İblis görünmeyen varlıklardan (53) biriydi; ve böylece Rabbinin buyruğu dışına çıktı. Peki, yine de onu ve avanesini (54) kendinize dostlar/sırdaşlar edinecek misiniz, hem de onlar sizin düşmanlarınız olduğu halde? Zalimler adına (55) bu ne kötü bir mübadeledir! 52 - Allah'ın meleklere "Âdem'e secde edin!" buyruğuyla hitab ettiği bu çok tekrarlanan temsîle ilişkin kısa atıf, yukarıdaki anlam örgüsü içinde, insanın fıtrî kavramsal düşünme yeteneğine (bkz. 2:31-34 ve ilgili notlar) ve buna bağlı olarak doğruyla eğri arasında seçim yapma gücüne ve yükümlülüğüne dikkat çekmek içindir. İnsanın ahlakî planda bilerek yanlış bir yol tutması -ki önceki pasajlar bundan söz etmektedir- hemen her zaman onun dünya hayatının cazibesine kendini fazla kaptırmasından ileri geldiğine göre, burada Şeytan'ın (yahut İblis'in), insanı ahlakî endişelerden koparmak ve böylece onun manevî/ruhanî yıkımını hazırlamak için insanda kötüye kullandığı tarafın işte bu kendini kaptırma zaafı olduğuna dikkat çekilmektedir 53 - Burada melekler kasdediliyor (bkz. Ek III). 54 - Lafzen, "onun soyundan gelenleri" -onun peşinden gidenler, ona uyanlar anlamında kullanılan mecazî bir ifade. 55 - Lafzen, "zalimler için". Şeytan'ın Allah'a karşı sembolik "başkaldırısı" hk. bkz. 2:34, 26. not ve 15:41, 31. not. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *50. Ve hatırla, o zamanı ki: Meleklere demiştir ki: Adem'e secde ediniz. Onlar da hemen secde ettiler. İblis müstesna, cin taifesinden idi. Rabbinin emrinden çıkıverdi. Şimdi benden gayrı onu ve onun zürriyetini dostlar mı ediniyorsunuz?. Halbuki onlar sizin için bir düşmandır. Zalimler için ne kötü bir değişme. 50. Bu mübarek âyetler de bu sûredeki ikinci kıssayı oluşturmaktadır. Şeytanın kibirlice bir vaziyet alarak Hz. Adem'e secdeden kaçındığını, böyle ilâhî emre muhalefet neticesinde ise nasıl kahredilmiş olduğunu bildiriyor. Şeytanı ve onun benzerlerini rehber edinerek fakir müslümanlara hakaret gözüyle bakanların da kötü ahlâkî ve kötü âkibetine işaret ediyor. Cenab-ı Hak'kın birliğini ve hakimiyetini düşünmeyip kendi fanî varlıklarına ve kendileri gibi fani varlıklara güvenenlerin daha sonra yardımdan mahrum, azaba uğrayacaklarını ihtar buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve hatırla, o zamanı ki) pek şerefli, pek nuranî birer mahlûk olan (meleklere) emr edip (demiştik ki: Adem'e secde ediniz) ona karşı saygı secdesi ve selâmda bulununuz (onlar da) asla büyüklük, bencillik göstermeksizin (hemen secde ettiler) ilâhî emre riayette bulundular. (İblis müstesna) o secde etmedi. Melekler arasında bulunduğu halde kendisine de teveccüh eden bu emre muhalefet etti, bencillik göstererek secdeden kaçındı. Şeytan esasen (cin taifesinden idi) ateşten yaradılmıştı, melekler kadar bir nuranî yaratılışa sahip değildi, öyle olduğu halde yine kendisine büyük bir kıymet verip (Rabbinin emrinden çıkıverdi) onun mukaddes emrine itaat etmedi, onun emrini uygunsuz görerek fasık, kâfir oldu. Artık ey Adem oğulları!. Ve ey bir kısım kibirli, ilâhî emre riayetten kaçınan kimseler!, (şimdi benden gayrı) bana itaati bırakarak (onu) o şeytanı (ve onun zürriyetini) evlât ve tabilerini (kendinize dostlar mı edinîyorsunuz?.) siz de o şeytan gibi kibirlice bir harekette bulunmak mı istiyorsunuz?. Bir takım fakir müslümanlara bir hakaret gözüyle bakmak alçaklığını mı gösteriyorsunuz, (halbuki, onlar) o şeytan ile onnu zürriyeti ey insanlar! (sizin için bir düşmandır,) tâki, ilk babanız hazreti Adem'den beri ona, onun evlât ve torunlarına düşmanlıkta bulunup hepsini de şaşırtmak günaha sokmak istemektedirler. Artık (zalimler için) emrolundukları şeylerin zıddını yapanlar için şeytan ve onun zürriyeti (ne kötü bir bedel!.) Allah Teâlâ'nın emrine riayeti bırakıp da onun yerine şeytanî vesveselere kapılmak, onun gibi kibirlicesine bir tavır takınmak ne kadar çirkin, sorumluluğu gerektiren bir hareket!.